wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Scholomance
The Scholomance, a vile academy for prospective necromancers of the Scourge, is located in the ruins of the palatial House of Barov, on a rise overlooking the abandoned city of Caer Darrow. Characteristics |} History The Scholomance was founded by the rogue wizard Kel'Thuzad nearly ten years ago. His Cult of the Damned renovated the ancient crypts beneath Caer Darrow (an old Arathorian fortress) and turned them into a school for necromancy. The Cult used this place to train its mortal agents and also prepare to unleash the Plague of Undeath upon Lordaeron. It has been brewing with young talented wizards and adepts all this time. No one in Lordaeron knew. Originally, the Barov family (of Alterac) owned the land and gave it to the Cult in exchange for the Lich King's blessing of immortality. Now the Barovs remain as undead monsters. One of Kel'Thuzad's mightiest agents, the Ravenian, also lives within the recesses of the school---ever ready to devour those students who show any sign of weakness. The Lich Ras Frostwhisper rules over the site and guards it in the Scourge's name, but the mortal necromancer, Darkmaster Gandling, serves as headmaster of the school. :The Scholomance is housed within a series of crypts that lie beneath the ruined keep of Caer Darrow. Once owned by the noble Barov family, Caer Darrow fell to ruin following the Second War. As the wizard Kel'thuzad enlisted followers for his Cult of the Damned he would often promise immortality in exchange for serving his Lich King. The Barov family fell to Kel'thuzad's charismatic influence and donated the keep and its crypts to the Scourge. The cultists then killed the Barovs and turned the ancient crypts into a school for necromancy known as the Scholomance. Though Kel'thuzad no longer resides in the crypts, devoted cultists and instructors still remain. The powerful lich, Ras Frostwhisper, rules over the site and guards it in the Scourge's name - while the mortal necromancer, Darkmaster Gandling, serves as the school's insidious headmaster. Geography Maps * worldofwar.net * worldofwarcraft.gameamp.com Sub-Regions Quest for Key to Scholomance * * Quests In Scholomance * Given by Betina Bigglezink in Light's Hope Chapel in the Eastern Plaguelands. ** After you have completed the simple kill quest, plagued hatchlings will sometimes drop Healthy Dragon Scales. These can be turned in to Betina for reputation with the Argent Dawn. Only people who have completed the above quest will be able to see and pick up the Healthy Dragon Scales. * Given by Weldon Barov in Chillwind Camp in the Western Plaguelands. ** A nearby PvP quest. * Given by Alexi Barov at The Bulwark, Tirisfal Glades. ** A nearby PvP quest. Dawn's Gambit * (Burning Steppes) Given by Tinkee Steamboil in Flame Crest ** (Winterspring) *** (Winterspring) **** (Winterspring) ***** (Burning Steppes) ****** (Upper Blackrock Spire) ******* (Upper Blackrock Spire) ******** (Burning Steppes) ********* (Eastern Plaguelands) ********** (Scholomance) Ras Frostwhisper * Given by Eva Sarkhoff in Caer Darrow in the Western Plaguelands, enters the Scholomance. ** *** Upon completing this quest you will receive the Spectral Essence, a trinket that allows you to speak with the ghosts at Caer Darrow. This offers several benefits, including the ability to purchase the recipe for Major Mana Potions, and the continuation of the quest chain. **** Given by Magistrate Marduke in Caer Darrow in the Western Plaguelands, takes you to Stromgarde in the Arathi Highlands. ***** Takes you to Light's Hope Chapel in the Eastern Plaguelands. ****** Given by Leonid Barthalomew the Revered, takes you to Stratholme. Once Baron Rivendare is dead, use the item in the symbol on the floor. ******* Back to Barthalomew. ******** Back to Marduke. ********* Back into the Scholomance. Resources Unknown Dungeon Denizens * Bone golems ** Risen Constructs * Crypt fiends ** Necrofiends * Ghouls ** Diseased Ghouls * Gnomes * High elves * Humans ** Scholomance Acolytes ** Scholomance Adepts ** Scholomance Dark Summoners ** Scholomance Handlers ** Scholomance Necrolytes ** Scholomance Necromancers ** Scholomance Neophytes ** Scholomance Occultists ** Scholomance Students * Liches (one, at least) * Plague dragon whelps ** Plagued Hatchlings * Rats * Shades * Skeletons ** Risen Aberrations ** Risen Bonewarders ** Risen Guards ** Risen Protectors ** Risen Warriors ** Splintered Skeletons * Succubi (one, at least) ** Blood Steward of Kirtonos * Wights (one, at least) * Wraiths ** Spectral Researchers ** Spectral Teachers ** Spectral Tutors * Zombies ** Reanimated Corpses ** Unstable Corpses Mini Bosses *Death Knight Darkreaver ''(requires Divination Scryer to summon) *Doctor Theolen Krastinov *Instructor Malicia *Jandice Barov *Kirtonos the Herald (requires Blood of Innocents to summon) - *Kormok (requires Brazier of Beckoning or Brazier of Invocation to summon) *Lady Illucia Barov *Lord Alexei Barov *Lord Blackwood (during of the Scourge Invasion in patch 1.11) *Lorekeeper Polkelt *Marduk Blackpool *Ras Frostwhisper *Rattlegore *The Ravenian *Vectus Also near Ras Frostwhisper is one of two Alchemy Labs known to exist in Azeroth, the other is in Blackwing Lair. However, for Burning Crusade players, there is an Alchemy Lab in Shattrath City. An Alchemy Lab is required to create any of the flask potions. Scholomance in Prior Patches At release, Scholomance was an extremely challenging dungeon. Typically, the dungeon was raided in 10-man parties, with a difficulty similar to Upper Blackrock Spire. Subsequent patches in the summer of 2006 changed Scholomance drastically. Mobs were weakened slightly, and a great many were removed. However, Scholomance could no longer be run with more than 5 party members. This "Scholo Nerf" is a common topic for party chat among long-time players. Loot in Scholomance has changed gradually over time. Originally, each boss dropped some relatively weak loot. The dungeon waned in popularity as players saw little point in running it after they had completed their quests and acquired their Dungeon Set 1 hat. Blizzard again patched the dungeon. At this point, Scholomance drops a moderate amount of fairly useful items, including a very small chance at the epic and . The rewards available from the Argent Dawn have also broadened through patches. Scholomance is a staple source of Argent Dawn reputation and scourgestones. Players seeking Naxxramas attunement, Argent Dawn tradeskill recipes, resistance enchantments or Armaments of the Dawn often spend a great deal of time in Scholomance or Stratholme. Scholomance Teaching Body (estimated) * Ras Frostwhisper - School Chairman, Alchemy * Darkmaster Gandling - School Headmaster * Doctor Theolen Krastinov - Torturer, Anatomy, Demonology * Lorekeeper Polkelt - Librarian, History * Instructor Malicia - Occultism, Shadow Magic * Vectus - Arcane Magic * Ravenian - Janitor, Corporal Punishment * Jandice Barov - Zombification, Corpse Control, Plague Research Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * Also known as Scholo. * Scholomance is pronounced SKO-low-mănce (Official confirmation expired) * See Scholomance stealth run for info on how to sneak through the dungeon. * See video of a Scholomance run (done by two mages):http://www.warcraftmovies.com/movieview.php?id=15798 * According to Romanian legend, a real Scholomance exists by Lake Hermanstadt in Transylvania. This Necromancer's school is said to be run by the Devil, and would accept only ten students at a time. The tenth would remain to serve the Devil as payment for his teachings. That Blizzard placed the in-game Scholomance in the center of a lake suggests they have heard of this legend. In Bram Stoker's Dracula novel, Count Dracula is said to have spent several years training under the Devil in the Scholomance. Category:Instances Category:Zone:Western Plaguelands Category:Instance:Scholomance Category:Ruins Category:Crypts